KHDR
'KHDR '''is the NBC affiliate, serving the Alba, WA area. It broadcasts on channel 2. It's also owned by Sunbeam Television, making this one of the few stations that Sunbeam owns, that isn't on channel 7. Syndicated programming on KHDR includes, ''Family Feud, Extra, Judge Mathis, and ''The Kelly Clarkson Show ''among others. Programming Schedule Newscast Presentation Notable Current On-Air Staff * Tom McDonald - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (1996-present) * Lisa Booth - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (1994-present) * Mickey Norse - anchor; weekdays at 4 and 5:30 (2006-present, also reporter and fill-in anchor) * Piper Jones - anchor; weekdays at 4 and 5:30 (2015-present, also reporter and fill-in anchor) * David Roberts - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6 and 11 (1997-present) * Lori Boxman - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6 and 11 (1994-present) * Adam Stone - anchor; weekend mornings (1999-present) * Janet Hill - anchor; weekend mornings (1995-present) * Howard Nowall - anchor; weekend evenings (2004-present) * Sierra Michaels - anchor; weekend evenings (1993-present) 2 Weather * Tim Lynch - meteorologist; weekday mornings and noon (1998-present) * Jeff King - chief meteorologist; weekdays at 4, 5, 6, & 11 (2018-present) * Jane Burke - meteorologist; weekend evenings (2005-present) 2 Sports *Sam Collins - Sports Director; weeknights at 6 and 11 (1988-Present) *Laura Hammers - Sports Reporter; weekend evenings (2000-present) Notable Former On-Air Staff *Jude Hansen - Anchor (1972-2001, later with WMCW, retired 2013) *Marianne Greene - Anchor (1977-1995) *Catherine O'Donnell - Meteorologist (1980-2003) *Brianne Wallace - Meteorologist (2004-2018, now with KNBS) Voiceover History *This is the team that's First For Local News. This, is NewsChannel 2, at X/Night-Side (1992-1995) *Live, from Central Washington's News Station, 2NBC! This is 2 News at X (1995-1997) *Live, from Central Washington's News Station, 2NBC! This is 2 News, Night-Side! (1995-1996) *Live, from KHDR-TV Central Washington. This is 2 News at X, on the Alba News Station. (1997-2007) *Live, from Central Washington. This is 2 News at X, on the Alba News Station. (2007-2009) *This, is 2 News at X (2009-2012, 2015-Present) *2 News at X, starts now! (2012-2015) Newscast Themes *Big News - Micheal Karp Music (1992-1995) *WSVN 1994 News Package - Chris Crane Music (1995-1997) *2Newsteam - Chris Crane Music (Bumpers, Promos, and 11PM Newscasts only, 1995-2004) *WSVN 1998/KTTV 1995 News Package - Chris Crane Music (1997-2003) *WSVN 2001 News Package - Chris Crane Music (2003-2007) *7 News - Chris Crane Music (2007-2012) *WHDH-WSVN 2011 News Theme - Chris Crane Music (2012-Present) Newscast Titles * The Alba News Report (1951-1955) * Channel 2 News (1955-1957) * KNVB 2 News (1957-1987) * NewsChannel 2 (1987-1995) * 2 News (1995-present) Announcer(s) *John Young (1989-1996) *Scott Chapin (1996-2011, 2015-Present) *Paul Turner (2011-2015) Logos KHDR pre 1995.png|The previous and last logo used by KHDR both under CBS affiliation and before switching to the circle 2 logo (1983-1995) KHDR alt.png|KHDR's alternate logo with NBC Peacock and Station Identifcation (1995-Present) NewsChannel2open1990s.png|KHDR's former news open from 1992-1995 2 News 1997 open.png|Old news open used by KHDR (1997-2003) Category:Alba, WA Category:Washington (state) Category:Channel 2 Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Sunbeam Television Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:Former CBS affiliated stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1951